Ce jour gravé dans toutes les mémoires
by Flocon
Summary: salut a tous, voici mon premier oneshot, il s'agit du jour ou le yondaime s'est sacrifié pour le village, venez lire et reviews plz !


Salut a tous, voici mon 1er one-shot, que j'espère avoir réussi.

Il s'agit du jour ou Yondaime s'est sacrifié pour le village.

**Ce jour, gravée dans la mémoire de tous.**

Des hurlements au lointain, couvrant les cris de ninja, agonisant battus par la source de ces hurlements.

Une ombre énorme se dessine dans le lointain, sous le soleil rouge se levant.

C'est une funèbre journée pour konoha no kuni, un gigantesque renard a neuf queues, le kyubi a décider a ce jour, le 10 octobre d'attaquer le village.

Les ninjas meurent par dizaines tentant vainement d'arrêter le monstre, s'approchant rapidement près du village, des kunais et autres shurikens sont lancés dans le vide, arrêté par une barrière rouge de chakra, un chakra terriblement puissant et a l'instinct tueur, celui de kyuubi.

Non loin de là, deux ombres discutaient rapidement, le yondaime le ninja le plus puissant du village et le sandaime, l'ancien hokage lui ayant laisser la place.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? il est trop puissant " s'exlamas sandaime regardant kyuubi

-je ne vois qu'une seule solution ... " affirmas le Yondaime.

-mais ... tu ne vas pas utiliser cette technique tout de même ? " le questionnas rapidement Sandaime, craignant le pire

-c'est la seule solution, dis au village que je l'ai toujours aimé et protégé " répondis t-il, et ... protège les de ta vie " finis t-il

-bien entendu, le village est tout pour moi" lui répondis t-il, sachant qu'il n'y avais qu'une seule sortie pour se débarasser de ce monstre.

Yondaime se retournas en direction du monstre et commencas a partir, il ne prononcas que deux mots avant de partir

-uzumaki naruto..."

Puis il partit a la vitesse de l'éclair, quelques secondes plus tard, de la fumées apparus laissant place a un amphibien de taille impressionnante...

-huum qu'y a t-il yondai... oooh je vois Kyuubi a décidé d'attaquer " proféras l'énorme batracien tout en sortant son katana.

-ce n'est pas la peine de le sortir gamabunta, je vais en finir rapidement, tu n'auras qu'à passer assez de près de lui pour que je m'en occupe quand cela seras près " tranchas l'homme au cheveux blonds.

Gamabunta se tut, il savais ce que le yondaime allais faire.

Le yondaime exécutat une série de sceaux et soudain apparut derrière lui le dieu de la mort mais le kyuubi étant un démon le vit et attaquas gamabunta et son porteur avec l'une de ses queues

Gamabunta fis des bonds pour échapper aux queues, kyuubi ne s'occupant plus que d'eux.

-qu'essaye tu de faire misérable yondaime ! même si tu es le plus fort des ninjas de ton village, tu sais n'avoir aucune chance de me battre et je ne te laisserais pas L'utiliser! " grognas Kyuubi dans l'esprit du yondaime, ce dernier sursautas, surpris pour l'intervention du kyuubi dans son esprit.

-ne crois pas si bien dire, tu mourreras en même temps que moi" répliquas yondaime, toujours dans son esprit, puis

-gamabunta, il est près, tu sais ce qu'il te restes a faire ! "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais, la grenouille bondit vers kyuubi et a quelque centimètres de lui disparut laissant apparaître une forme s'aggripant a l'une des queues du monstre. Kyuubi se mit a s'agiter énormèment, essayant d'enlever cette intru de sa queue mais le yondaime résistait, la queue sur lequel il était passas près de la tête du monstre, il lancas un kunai sur la tête de kyuubi, bizarrement le kunai passas, et s'introduit dans la chair du monstre.

-shushin no jutsu ! murmuras t-il, et en un éclair jaune il apparut sur la tête du renard.

-sale humain, ne fais pas ca " grognas kyuubi

-ne crois pas tant tiré ainsi, et ne croit pas que je vais te laisser mourrir avec moi, une telle source d'énergie, cela serait du gachis " soufflas yondaime a l'oreille du renard

-Toi, que vas-tu faire si je ne meurt pas ?

-c'est simple, je vais te mettre dans le corps d'un nourisson venant de naître, ainsi le village pourras se servir de ton énorme puissance grâce a mon sceau qui te forceras à obéir à l'enfant toute ta vie, si il meurt, tu meurt." ne laissant pas le temps au monstre de répondre, Yondaime visualisas la porte N°300 de l'hôpital, celle ou Uzumaki Naruto venait tout juste de naître. Le dieu de la mort se penchas vers lui et arrachas d'un coup net l'âme de kyuubi.

-Fuuin " crias Yondaime, et loin de là des infirmières poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Le corps de Kyuubi disparut, laissant apparaître à sa place celui du yondaime, toujours avec cette aspect fort et sage, même mort...

voilà, j'espère qu'il est réussi parceque je n'aime pas la fin ...


End file.
